The Koopatroopaman Movie 3: Return of the Time Gloves/Transcript
Part 1: Prologue (Theme plays) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo, you notice that the "Warner Bros. Pictures" text has been replaced by "Warner Bros.") (Shows KoopaWorks Films logo) (Shows Quarter Productions logo) (Shows PizzaMovi3s logo) (The screen fades from black, all that can be seen is what used to be KoopaVille. The United Koopa Territories flag is shown at the edge of the screen, falling down. Suddenly, Lloviant appears. After 6 seconds of looking around the inhabited place, Lloviant turns white and vanishes. The screen fades to black.) Part 2: Opening (Fades to a blue sky background with white clouds) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents Text: a KOOPAWORKS and QUARTER PRODUCTIONS production Text: in association with PIZZAMOVI3S. Text: Yet another movie, based on the TV series, THE KOOPATROOPAMAN SHOW (Shows The Koopatroopaman Movie 3: Return of the Time Gloves logo, then turns white and vanishes, like Lloviant did in the prologue) Text: Directed by NADJIB M. Text: starring IVONA BRIAN Text: MS MIKE Text: VOICEFORGE LILY Text: SPEAKONIA PETER Text: SPEAKONIA EDDIE Text: SAMUEL KOSCH Text: and much more... Text: with special guest appearences by JEREMY SHADA Text: ANTHONY P. Text: and BILL MURRAY Text: editing by PHILLIP B., EUGEN P. and NADJIB M. Text: music by KEVIN MacLEOD and MARC SHAIRMAN Text: written and produced by PHILLIP B. and NADJIB M. Text: directed by NADJIB M. (Koopatroopamon and Koopatroopaman are sitting on the couch watching TV, eating too much Pizza, chips, Snickers and M&M's, as they're bored from watching too much TV) Koopatroopamon: Can you think of any better way to spend our lives? Koopatroopaman: Dude, I can't even think. Has my heart stopped beating? (Koopatroopamon checks if Koopatroopaman's heart is beating and they get worried because it doesn't seem to be. Luckily, in a couple of seconds it starts beating.) Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon: (relax) Koopatroopaman: Keep flicking. (The following words are heard as they switch channels) TV message: LISTEN, (Koopatroopamon switches TV channel) KOOPA TROOPA, (again) MAN, (again) THE WORLD OF KOOPAVILLE, (again) WILL END IN 2 MONTHS, (last switch) SO LOOK FOR THE SIGNS (Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon look surprised) Koopatroopaman: That was strange. (looks at Koopatroopamon) Koopatroopamon: Yeah. Koopatroopaman: (curious) Keep flicking again. (Koopatroopamon switches channels again) TV message: LOOK FOR THEM (again) PLEASE Koopatroopaman: Oh my world, it's true! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see the signs! (Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon are sitting in the bus, suddenly they hear Coiny screaming) Coiny: THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! (the bus goes) (Cuts to black) Text: After Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon looked for all the signs... Narrator: After Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon looked for all the signs... (Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon are sitting on a bench while eating their fries, suddenly a flock of birds flies by) Koopatroopaman: That's weird. Where do you think all those birds are going? Fries: (sings happily and looks at the birds around him) What? You want my fries? Here, you can have it. (throws the fries to the birds, one of the birds eats it) Please let me go! AHHHHH! (all the birds fly to Fries) Koopatroopaman: Okay, there's something going on here. Koopatroopamon: Yeah, first there was this weird message from the TV. Koopatroopaman: Then, we looked for all the signs. Koopatroopamon: I wonder what do they mean? (Lloviant appears out of nowhere) Lloviant: Greetings organic units. Koopatroopaman: LLOVIANT! YOU'RE BACK! (Koopatroopaman and Loviant hug each other) I thought you left KoopaVille forever! Lloviant: Yeah, but you found me the last time I changed into... Third Lloviant! I heard that you've heard from the TV to look for the signs, and you did so. I really know what that means. Koopatroopaman: So, what do the TV message and the signs mean? Lloviant: They means.... KoopaVillie will end in 2 months! (Suspense sound) Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon: THE END OF KOOPAVILLE!! IN 2 MONTHS!! WHY WILL THE WORLD END IN 2 MONTHS? Lloviant: Well, let me tell you why. KoopaVille will end in 2 months because Redtroopaman, Purpletroopaman, King Nixel, Ban, Gree Guy and more evil villains started another apocalypse called the "Anti-Heroic Empire". The "Anti-Heroic Empire" apocalypse consists of 20 Mini Bans, 30 Nixels and 50 Greebots. The Mini Bans will ban innocent people forever, the Nixels will confiscate the things they like and replace them with the things they hate, and the Greebots will destroy them and their houses. If you fail... the apocalypse, KoopaVille will be forgotten and will never come back. Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon: THE ANTI-HEROIC EMPIRE APOCALYPSE???? WE'RE DOOMED!! (both run away scared) Lloviant: (looks how they leave) I'll take that as a "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" (runs away scared) (Cuts to black) Text: MONTH 1, DAY 1 Narrator: Month 1, Day 1 (Cuts to Koopatroopaman's house) Koopatroopaman: 2 MONTHS?! Oh, this is horrible! All the things I wanted to do in my life, all my plans... Ruined! RUINED!!! (falls on his knees and sorrows deeply) Koopatroopamon: You know, I've been thinking... 2 months is actually quite a lot of time. Koopatroopaman: (perks up) Hey, you're right! I mean, how many seconds are there in an month? Like 2.62974e6? So, now times it but two, which is... 5.259e+6 seconds! Koopatroopamon: That's like ages! Koopatroopaman: We've got to make every second count! You know, Koopatroopamon, I've never asked you, what do you wanna do with your life? What are your hopes and dreams? Who is Kody Bertarine? Koopatroopamon: (dreamily) Well, I guess, that makes me happy is helping other people who are less fortunate than ourselves due the circumstances beyond their control. So I'd like to start a charity for... (Koopatroopaman goes away bored by Koopatroopamon's words) Where are you going? Koopatroopaman: Dude, I don't think the end of KoopaVille is time to get charitable. And besides, you're getting a kind of boring. I think we're better off doing some of the things I wanna do. (Koopatroopaman continues walking away) Part 3: Getting ready to stop the "Anti-Heroic Empire" apocalypse (Cuts to Koopatroopaman, Koopatroopamon, Lloviant, Koopatroopabobby and Villager) Koopatroopabobby: The end of the world? IN 2 MONTHS? THAT IS TERRIBLE! Villager, we gotta stop the end of the world from happening, or else KoopaVille will be gone! But how? Lloviant: Don't worry, Koopatroopabobby, it will only take a few grappling gloves and a pair of time gloves. Villager: Thanks for the advice, Lloviant. Lloviant: No problem at all, how else can I help? Koopatroopaman: Well..., hmmm... Villager: You can give us some weapons just in case. Lloviant: Ok. (Lloviant gives the gang weapons) Koopatroopamon: I think we're all set now! Koopatroopabobby: I wonder what is Spencer doing. Part 4: Spencer checking his e-mail on his new computer. (Cuts to Spencer in front of a microwave on a kitchen counter.) Spencer: (singing} Emails are like McDonald's, they're so delicious. {The microwave beeps and turns on. Text scrolls from right to left on the small screen.} DEAR SPENCER, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA DUST OFF THE CLAPPY AND ANSWER AN EMAIL? - BLUHEAD CATSSON {Spencer reads the words haltingly as they appear. Reads sender's name as "LooBread Jackson". The microwave beeps, and "DONE." scrolls down from above.} Spencer: Wait a minute, have I not always checked my email on kitchen appliances?! {Cut to Spencer in front of a running blender. "DEAR SPENCER" scrolls across a tiny screen.} Spencer: "Dear Spencer..." {Cut to Spencer in front of a toaster. Toast pops up with "DEAR SPENCER" burned onto the side.} Spencer: "Dear Spencer..." {Cut to Spencer in front of a fridge. He pushes a glass into the ice dispenser.} Spencer: "Dear crushed ice..." {Cut to Spencer in front of the Clappy. The screen says: Dear Spencer, If you like making songs, why don't you make one? - Lloviant Samuel Hawrdwear} Spencer: "Dear Spencer..." {Cut back to Spencer at the counter. He turns away from the microwave.} Spencer: Oh, yeah! Computers! {He hops down from his stool} Let's go see how that old Clappy is doing! {Cuts to Spencer in front of his computer table. The Clappy appears to be buried in a huge mound of dust, with only its top-right corner poking out.} Spencer: ...Ooh. That is... that is some dust. {Close up of the desk. Spencer steps closer} Well, I'd best get to blowin'! I said a-{blows} {A cloud of dust envelops the room. When it clears, there is a different computer, resembling the Clappy and labeled "Clappier", sitting where the Clappy was. The top-right corner of the Clappy's monitor is balanced on the top of the Clappier for a few seconds, then falls onto the desk and clatters.} Spencer: Whoa! All that dust compressed my old computer into a newer, even better computer! Like coal to a diamond! {Rear view of the Clappier. Spencer picks up the Clappy corner.} Spencer: Ah, Clappy, we hardly knew you. Whup! {He tosses the Clappy corner off to the side} {Cut back to the front of the Clappier. It boots up with a Windows 8-like jingle and a 3D model resembling the Clappy logo that zooms and in rotates twice. "Clappier" appears on-screen.} Spencer: The Clappier. Just like the previous model, only crappier. I mean, more expensive. I–I mean, clappier. {The Clappier dings. A notice appears with the text "Today's date is May 4th. KoopaVille will end in 2 months because of the Anti-Heroic Empire apocalypse!" and the Clappier logo., suspense sound} Spencer: What?! The world will end in 2 months because of the Anti-Heroic Empire apocalypse?! Aw, man, I can't check my email after 2 months! Part 5: Partybross, Naluigi, Garfield, Fries and Koopa Blob support the plan to stop the Anti-Heroic Empire apocalypse! (Cuts back to Koopatroopaman, Koopatroopamon, Lloviant, Koopatroopabobby, and Villager) (Partybross comes in) Partybross: Hey guys! What's going on? Lloviant: The world will end in 2 months! Partybross: (His red eye turns cyan) WHAT?! Lloviant: Yeah, Yeah, I know pretty surprising. Partybross: Why is this happening??? Lloviant: Because of the Anti-Heroic Empire apocalypse. Partybross: (His eye turns dark red) WHAT THE HECK IS THE ANTI-HEROIC EMPIRE APOCALYPSE????? Lloviant: KoopaVille will end in 2 months because Redtroopaman, Purpletroopaman, King Nixel, Ban, Gree Guy and more evil villains started another apocalypse called the "Anti-Heroic Empire". The "Anti-Heroic Empire" apocalypse consists of 20 Mini Bans, 30 Nixels and 50 Greebots. The Mini Bans will ban innocent people forever, the Nixels will confiscate the things they like and replace them with the things they hate, and the Greebots will destroy them and their houses. If you fail... the apocalypse, KoopaVille will be forgotten and will never come back. Koopatroopabobby: You might need one of these, Partybross. (Koopatroopabobby gives Partybross a spare weapon chip) Partybross: (His eye turns green) Thanks, KTB. (He pops it to his chip storage) Koopatroopabobby: You're welcome, Partybross. Remember that time when I destroyed a Felipebross imposter? Koopatroopaman: YEP! Anyways, two people have seen us and should help us out. I'll give you a hint for one. Hint 1: The one looks a lot like Luigi except he has a shirt and hat which is a darker colored green and has light-green overalls and has a N in a green circle on his hat. Iiiiiit's.... NALUIGI! (Naluigi comes in as the sound of a cheering audience is heard) Naluigi: It's a me, Naluigi! Koopatroopaman: I'll also give you 5 hints for the other one. Hint 1: He is a lazy, fat and cynical orange cat. Hint 2: He loves lasagna and coffee, and hates Mondays, Nermal and raisins. Hint 3: HE relates to many because of his passion for food, his ability to just eat a lot, and his lack of motivation to work out. Hint 4: Sleep is his favorite hobby and to him, "Diet is 'die' with a 'T'." And the final hint: He says, "I hate Mondays." Iiiiiit's.... GARFIELD! (Garfield comes in as the sound of a cheering audience is heard) Garfield: Thank you. Thank you! Naluigi: No need to get me a weapon I've got my trusty hammer with me! (Naluigi takes out his hammer) Garfield: Yeahhh... You might have to give me a weapon though. Lloviant: OK, fine. (Lloviant gives Garfield a weapon) (Fries and Koopa Blob come in) Fries: Wait! We overheard you about the Anti-Heroic Empire Apocalypse and me and Koopa Blob want to join in! Lloviant: This is the last weapon I got. (Lloviant gives Fries a weapon) Koopatroopaman: Koopa Blob doesn't need a weapon he already has plenty. Naluigi: Ok enough with the weapons we're wasting time! Lets just get going! Koopatroopabobby: Good idea. Part 6: The Beginning of a Big Adventure! (The gang goes outside) Villager: Woah! This place is crawling with Nixels! (Cuts back to Spencer checking his email) Spencer: La-la-la-la-la-la-le... (sees an army of Nixels) Nixels: NIX! NIX! (The army of Nixels replace Spencer's favorite things with junk) Spencer: I hate junk! Mini Bans: Hey Spen-crap! YOU'RE BANNED! Spencer: What the....? (gets banned by an explosion caused by Mini Bans) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- (screen turns black) (Cuts back to the gang) Partybross: Good thing we have weapons! We can fight them off! Koopatroopabobby: Let's go! Creepersin: I guess I'll join! Mini Bans: BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEDDDDDDDDD! Creepersin: Nope! CHAOS BLAST!!! (The Mini Bans turns gray and less power) Mini Ban: Let's get out of here! (They run away) Koopatroopabobby: Great job, Creepersin! Naluigi: Next, we should get rid of all these nixels. Lloviant: Good idea. (Naluigi starts smashing some nixels with his hammer) Nixel: NIX Naluigi: No way! (The Nixel gets hit by the hammer and gets sent to the sun) Nixek: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIX! More coming soon... Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs